Pythagoras
by avamura
Summary: Chapter 3: Triangulation. /Ini musang, ini rubah, ini tanuki. Ini api, ini angin, ini pasir. Ini cinta, ini benci, ini cemburu. —Wuoh, segitiga emang ngerepotin!
1. Disaster

**Chapter #1:: 1 bijuu+1 prodigy=disaster**

/multichapter

© **Avamura**. Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Seandainya kedua bijuu dan si Uchiha itu adalah sebuah titik, maka mereka hanya akan bisa membentuk sebuah segitiga siku-siku-tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. __**[Itachi-Kyuubi-Shukaku]**__ Yes you read it right, crack pairing ahead! XD Yang udah ilfil, silakan tancap gas sebelum saya makin menggila dengan pair gaje ini. Shuush (/-_-)/_

...

.

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

Syahdan, Itachi baru saja sampai di markas setelah lima hari perjalanan panjang, mengantarkan sang kakek—Madara Uchiha—berobat ke klinik Kabuto di Otogakure. Alasannya klasik, kemaren dia nantangin edotenseinya si Hashirama buat berantem. Memang menang sih, tapi gara-gara itu, encoknya jadi kumat. Pan akhirnya Itachi juga yang akhirnya ketiban sial. Mana di sepanjang perjalanan dia minta digendong, lagi. Capek gilak!_ Hah, kayak gini nih lansia yang nggak nyadar umur, udah tua tapi masih saja sok berjiwa muda... Kalau udah nggak bisa make taijutsu yang mesti pake acara salto-salto segala, ya kagak usah dipaksain kali, kek!_

Untungnya sekarang aki-aki bawel itu sudah sembuh. Tapi ini kayaknya gantian Itachi yang encok, deh. Alamakjang...

Sambil memegangi pinggangnya, Itachi berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. _Mau hibernasi sejanaklah_, pikirnya, _sekitar dua atau tiga musim ke depan..._

Akan tetapi, baru saja ia merebahkan diri di ranjang, matanya langsung tertumbuk pada beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di atas bufet. Alisnya langsung berkerut—kayak gini deh reaksi penderita _obsessive-compulsive disorder _kalau nemu sesuatu yang nggak pada tempatnya._ Eh, perasaan pas gue berangkat kemaren kamar gue udah rapi jali deh, ini siapa yang naro beginian di sini?_

Itachi pun akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk tiduran, dan meraih lembaran itu, maksudnya buat dibuang. Tapi dia berhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di bagian atasnya: **MISSION RANK A**. Di bawahnya juga tertulis nama Kisame dan dirinya sebagai pelaksana misi. Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. _Waduh, si Hiu nerima misi baru kenapa nggak bilang-bilang ke gue dulu, sih?_

"Hei Chi. Wah kau sudah pulang rupanya." Ah, pas banget. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria jangkung memasuki ruangan dengan pedang raksasa diselempangkan ke pundaknya. Dia melihat lembaran kertas di tangan Itachi, dan dari ekspresi muka partnernya, dia yakin kalau dokumen itu sudah kebaca. "Gomenne, kemarin pas kau lagi pergi ke Oto, Leader-sama nawarin itu buat kita berdua. Berhubung udah lama kita nggak dapet misi... ya sudah aku terima saja."

Itachi kaget. "Hah? Kau menerimanya begitu saja tanpa mengecek bibit, bebet dan bobotnya terlebih dahulu? Kita ini ninja elit, Kis! Tidak boleh sembarangan menerima klien!"

_Bibit bebet bobot keriput lo! Sebenernya lo mau nyari klien apa mau nyari jodoh sih, Chi?_ "Sudah kubaca, kok. Lagipula imbalannya _awesome_," ujar Kisame membela diri (padahal sebenernya kemaren yang serius dia baca cuma angka sepuluh juta Ryo yang tertulis di kolom paling bawah). "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau menolak proyek ini juga, kayak misi-misi sebelumnya?"

"Bukan begitu. Yah... kan setidaknya kau harus tanya pendapatku dulu."

"Yaaa kau tau sendiri kan, Ketua orangnya nggak sabaran. Kalau aku menunggumu pulang, misinya bakal dikasih ke Deidara sama Sasori," ujar Kisame kesal—karena menurutnya selama ini rekannya itu terlalu pemilih, akhirnya mereka jadi pasangan paling fakir se-Akatsuki. _Kalau misi kali ini sampai dia tolak, cih, itu mah namanya ngebuang-buang rejeki!_ "Kau baca dulu saja, ingat... sampai lembar terakhir baris paling bawah."

Uchiha sulung itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang, dan mulai memindai halaman per halaman. _Dilihat dari MoUnya, tampaknya ini misi biasa saja—tapi kenapa levelnya A?_ Dia pun mengecek kolom nama klien, dan menemukan nama _Namikaze Kurama_. Sampai sini itachi mengerutkan dahi. Bahkan di sebelahnya juga tertulis dalam tanda kurung: anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

_Nah lo, siapa nih? P__erasaan dulu pas gue merantau dari Konoha, Naruto masih anak tunggal, deh. S_etahu Itachi, Yondaime Hokage cuma punya satu anak laki-laki (yang pas terakhir kali dia ketemu, masih berupa bocah kecil upilan), Uzumaki Naruto_. Minato versi mini yang jadi rekan setim-nya otouto di tim 7 itu kan? Yang rambutnya kuning jabrik itu, kan? Yang pernah digosipin yaoi-an sama Sasuke itu, kan?_

Putus asa, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya ke sang partner. "Hei Kisame, siapa itu Namikaze Kurama? Memangnya kapan Kushina-san punya anak lagi?"

Itachi merasa sama sekali tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya, tapi entah kenapa mendadak Kisame langsung ketawa terbahak-bahak. Dia jadi ilfil. "Maa.. jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Kurama no Kitsune, bijuu paling legendaris di negara Hi!" kata sang rekan sambil menggebuk punggung Itachi dengan energi berlebihan, sampai pria itu terhuyung. "Kau ini tinggal di galaksi sebelah mana sih, Itachi-san?"

_Duh, Kami-sama. Kapan sih partner gue sadar kalau dia itu adalah hiu berkekuatan Megalodon?_

"Hah, Kurama yang itu?" Kening si Uchiha makin berkerut ketika menemukan file orang yang dimaksud di dalam otaknya: Kurama, adalah nama alias dari Kyuubi si ekor sembilan. Kalau rubah yang itu sih, dari zaman dia belum keriputan Itachi juga udah tahu... Tapi yaelah, masa binatang piaraan aja pakai dikasih embel-embel klan? Kalau begitu caranya, ikan di kolam belakang markas pasti udah ganti nama jadi Hoshigaki Le Le!

Kisame memutar mata. "Yeah. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya nama aneh begitu?"

Itachi mengelus dagu. Akatsuki adalah organisasi ninja yang biasa menerima misi tingkat tinggi macam pembunuhan buronan atau perburuan yakuza. Tapi kalau kali ini yang dimaksud beneran Kyuubi, itu berarti, mereka bakal berurusan dengan... seekor monster berekor, dong? Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, misi yang mereka terima dideskripsikan dengan 'babysitting'. _Dafuk, apakah ini adalah semacam kata sandi?_

"Err... kau yakin kita disuruh menyegel seekor bijuu?" tanya si pemuda Uchiha lagi. Masih bingung, karena biasanya teknik segel dilakukan oleh paling tidak tiga orang—tapi di sini tertulis yang bertugas hanya mereka berdua.

"Lebih tepatnya, Namikaze-sama cuma meminta kita menjaga si Kyuubi," jawab Kisame kalem, menerjemahkan frase ganjil yang tadi tertulis di keterangan misi. "Lagipula kudengar dari Konan-sama, dia sudah disegel supaya tidak bisa mengeluarkan chakra... jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

_Menjaga yang seperti apa, tepatnya?_ "Jadi, kita mesti menaruhnya di kandang dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan tiap sore? Juga memberi makan dan membersihkan kotorannya?" tanya Itachi. Maklumlah, seumur-umur dia kan nggak pernah miara binatang, bijuu apalagi.

"Huh?" Untuk sekian detik, Kisame hanya menatap sang partner dengan bingung. _Kandang? Bersihin kotoran? Dikata bijuu itu semacam chihuahua?_ "Kau ini sedang membicarakan Kyuubi yang mana sih, Itachi-san?"

"Lho. Kyuubi si musang yang ekornya banyak itu, kan? Memangnya yang mana lagi?"

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

"..."

"..."

Markas Akatsuki yang biasanya gaduh kayak Titanic mau tenggelam itu mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua anggota organisasi ninja tingkat S itu berdiri berjajar di aula berdasarkan nomor absen, lebih memilih untuk mengamati sosok asing itu dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berani buka mulut sebelum sang Leader memberi izin. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di aula besar; dengan Pein dan Konan berada di ujung ruangan dekat pintu... bersama seorang gadis muda di antara mereka.

Ulangi, seorang gadis. Seriusan, yang ini bukan mayat hidup atau kugutsu atau cewek jadi-jadian.

Perlu dicatat bahwa ke-8 manusia abnormal di sana terlalu terbiasa melihat pria, jadi jangan heran kalau sekarang mereka memandangi orang baru itu kayak lihat kukang senam poco-poco. _Wah, tumben Leader ngebolehin kaum Hawa masuk markas?_ Dan anehnya lagi, si Pein yang biasanya bermuka songong setengah mampus itu sekarang kelihatan lebih sopan sedikit. Sedikit sih, tapi tetap saja. Masa sih cuma karena marganya Namikaze?

"Baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan klien baru. Ehm—Zetsu, bisa tolong kau lap air liurmu dulu?" ujar Konan, sambil melempar tatapan sangar pada si Venus Flytrap. Yang diajak bicara malah langsung melesak ke dalam tanah. Dan setelah beberapa saat, duo Leader itu mundur sehingga gadis yang berada di antara mereka kelihatan lebih jelas.

Tapi belum apa-apa, orang itu sudah kelihatan menggerutu. "Uh. Sekarang sudah bisa gue mulai, kan?"

Seluruh Akatsuki kontan menahan nafas. Gimana nggak, dari zaman Hashirama masih zigot sampai sekarang dia di-edo tensei, belum ada orang yang berani bicara dengan nada sengak begono ke Konan apalagi Pein! _Ini cewek kelewat polos atau mengalami gangguan mental, sih? _

Meski begitu, sang ketua tampaknya nggak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. "Yap. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu. Singkat saja, mereka bukan pendengar yang baik."

Itachi mengerutkan alis di tempatnya berdiri. Tadinya dia mengira gadis ini manusia biasa, atau setidaknya kunoichi. Tapi belakangan dia mulai merasakan tekanan chakra yang abnormal—nggak terlalu kuat sih, tapi tetap saja. Anggukan Kisame memperkuat pendapatnya. _Ditambah lagi, kayaknya chakra ini berasa familiar... pernah nemu di mana, ya?_ pikirnya. _Gadis ini sebenarnya spesies apaan, sih? Vampir? Shinigami? Ayakashi?_

Penampilan visual tidak banyak membantu, karena posturnya persis Homo sapiens. Lagipula Itachi dan Kisame berdiri di tempat yang rada jauhan, makanya nggak terlalu jelas. Mereka pun melangkah mendekat. Sekilas gadis itu masih kelihatan muda, mungkin usianya sekitar 20 tahunan. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna oranye gelap menjuntai sampai sepunggung. Matanya merah dan berpupil aneh, berkilat galak seakan mau menerkam mereka satu-satu.

—Dan pada akhirnya, tiga pasang garis samar semacam kumis Doraemon di pipinya lah, yang membuat Itachi nyaris pingsan dihantam gelombang deja vu.

_Tidak mungkin. Tidak... tidak mungkin dia..__..__ EBUSEEEET, SEJAK KAPAN RUBAH EKOR SEMBILAN BISA HENSHIN JADI YANG MODEL BEGINIIIIII!?_

"Gue Namikaze Kurama. Panggil saja 'Kyuubi-sama', atau 'Nyonya Muda' juga boleh. Asal jangan panggil gue 'kucing' atau 'baka'," katanya cuek, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Pein. "Jadi yang mana dari mereka yang jadi budak gue?"

Pernah lihat komodo yang ekornya kelindes bajaj? Nah, seperti itulah kira-kira ekspresi Kisame ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir... seakan ada pukulan telak yang menembus rusuk kiri dan menghantam jantungnya dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat. Sedangkan Itachi merasakan ada urat-urat bermunculan di dahinya, terlebih ketika sang wakil ketua menunjuknya disertai sound effect drumroll entah dari mana.

"Itu, yang berambut hitam... namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia juga dari Konohagakure, sama sepertimu. Dan pria biru di sebelahnya, Hoshigaki Kisame," jelasnya, "Baiklah, aku dan Pein ada urusan, kau boleh tinggal di sini dan berkenalan dengan yang lain."

"Hm."

Itachi menghela nafas. Dalam sekali pandang saja, bisa disimpulkan bahwa gadis ini adalah tipe orang yang paling dihindari oleh mayoritas klan Uchiha: barbar, berisik, pecicilan, tanpa etika. Apalagi gesturnya jelas menyatakan sebuah ultimatum mutlak, yang kira-kira berbunyi "AWAS, JANGAN DEKET-DEKET ATAU LO GUE CAKAR". _Blah, emang siapa yang mau deket-deket lo, kuntilanak?_

"Oh ya, jangan coba-coba kabur, di sekeliling markas ini sudah dipasang kekkai untukmu. Minato menitipkanmu pada kami, makanya jadilah anak baik." Dan kata-kata terakhir sang Leader sebelum minggat itu seketika membuat si Uchiha sulung makin naik darah: "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja pada Itachi. Dia ketua tim pengasuhmu."

_...__Oke, gue speechless. Speechless kecuali ngomong __'__speechless'. Rrraaagghh... speechless._

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Itachi Uchiha menatap selembar kertas dalam genggamannya-sebuah surat yang dikirimkan padanya oleh si jinchuuriki gak bertanggung jawab; Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sekalian menitipkan benda itu pada Pein ketika dia datang menjemput Kyuubi ke Konoha, dan menyebutnya sebagai 'Aturan Dasar memelihara Kyuubi no Kitsune'.

**Yo, Itachi-nii! Ini aku si calon Rokudaime Hokage, dattebayo! Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama kita tidak bertemu, ya!**

**Kurasa sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan kakakku, Kyuubi-nee, benarkan? Terima kasih banyak lho kau sudah bersedia membantu menjaga nee-chan! Aku, ayah, ibu dan Konohamaru akan selalu mendoakanmu kok, semoga panjang umur dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk padamu... Amin :)**

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi. _Nah, apa nih maksudnya kalimat terakhir? Emang gue mau pergi perang Puputan? _Dia melirik Kyuubi yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa, mengasah kukunya sambil mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. _Err... kok sensor Uchiha gue mencium bau ketidakberesan gini, ya? Heh Kisame, kan gue udah bilang... kalo mau kentut jangan deket-deket kipas angin!_

**Nii-san, plis, tolong jaga kakakku tetep hidup, ya! Nggak lama kok, cuma sampai ujian chuunin selesai. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedang ada masalah, jadi maklum saja ya kalau penyakit swing-moodnya mendadak kumat kayak orang PMS (PMS apa sih? Ini Sakura yang ngasih sumbangan kosa kata). Emang sih, kadang dia rada-rada mirip macan kesurupan Tyrannosaurus Rex, tapi sebenernya Kyuubi-nee itu lemah lembut, kok!**

_Gundulmu! Dari mananya binatang superkarnivora dan spesies tersadis sepanjang sejarah bisa dibilang 'lemah lembut'?_

**Yang sabar ya, Itachi-nii. Oh iya sebelum keburu lupa, aku mau kasih pesan-pesan dulu buatmu supaya bisa mengasuh kakakku dengan baik dan benar!**

Sampai di sini, Itachi hampir-hampir bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan._ Lo kira kakak lo TV, pake ada user manualnya segala? _Dan dari sini makin kuatlah prasangkanya bahwa gadis ini nggak normal... paling tidak menurut standar manusia pada umumnya.

**Pertama, nee-chan emang cantik, tapi dia nggak suka digodain. Bilangin ke temen-temen cowok kakak yang lain juga ya, soalnya bisa****—**

Itachi langsung ngakak guling-guling—dalam hati, tentu saja. _Hell, orang katarak stadium berapa yang bakal bilang rubah antraks kayak begitu cewek cantik?_

BRUAGH!

Suara debum keras membuat Itachi mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas yang dia baca. Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada yang sempat melihat kejadiannya, Hidan mendadak sudah terkapar di ruangan sebelah... dengan sebuah lubang besar menganga di tembok di antara mereka. Deidara bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Kyuubi sedang menepis-nepiskan kedua tangannya dengan muka ala Lord Voldemort.

—**gawat.**

Mampus. _Hei, siapa kemarin yang bilang soal 'segel chakra' dan 'tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan'?_

"KURANG AJAR! BERANI LO BILANG GUE CANTIK SEKALI LAGI, LO MATI!"

_Oh well._ Itachi memijit keningnya, frustrasi. Kali ini dia nemuin lagi orang yang hobi bicara pakai huruf kapital selain partner masokis-nya si Kakuzu... nambah satu deh ember bocor di kalau dia menyuntik gadis itu dengan bius beruang saja, lalu menguncinya di lemari pendingin?

"COBA SAJA, B*TCH! Gue kagak bisa mati! WUAHAHA~" Hidan ketawa psycho. Begini nih orang yang otaknya belum pernah dikalibrasi. Udah tahu patah tulang, gak bisa berdiri, belepotan darah begitu masih bisa nantangin juga.

"OH YEAH? Bagaimana kalau gue ledakin lo sampai kepotong kecil-kecil terus gue kubur di runtuhan batu?" Kyuubi menyingsingkan lengan panjangnya, dan itu memberi kita pelajaran bahwa bijuu tidak pernah main-main. Kisame menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk—karena sejak 15 menit yang lalu dia dan sang partner sudah menjadi penanggungjawab resmi atas segala tingkah laku Namikaze Kurama. Coba tebak, belum ada satu hari dan dia sudah membuat masalah! _Sial._

"SIAPA TAKUT! Gue pasti akan—pfft—Hei lepasin gue Kakuz—pfft pffft—"

Taruhan satu mata sharingan, kalau mereka sekali lagi ketemu dalam satu scene, markas bakal runtuh karena gelombang bunyi _high frequency_. Untungnya, kemudian Kakuzu langsung bertindak cepat untuk menyeret Hidan ke luar radius waspada. Dia menggerutu di bawah maskernya, yang sebagian kecil dapat ditangkap oleh Itachi sebagai _"...aku akan berhutang padamu kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Kyuubi."_

**Kedua, dia temperamental. Kata Chichi, Kyuubi-nee sudah disegel penuh 5 gerbang, tapi entah kenapa dia masih sekuat kingkong—dia bisa jadi ancaman besar kalau tetap dibiarkan tinggal di Konohagakure. Untungnya Sasuke ingat padamu, dan mengusulkan untuk menitipkan nee-chan di Akatsuki. Sebenarnya itulah alasan kenapa aku percaya kau dan Kisame-san adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk dia... hehehe.**

Ancaman besar... _Oh. bisa lihat itu. Dan ingatkan gue untuk ngegantung otouto dengan kepala terbalik suatu saat nanti... kalau si rubah ini sampai benar-benar membawa masalah!_

**Ketiga, Nee-chan punya chakra berlebih, jadi dia cenderung hiperaktif. Beri dia kegiatan apa saja untuk dilakukan di waktu senggang—dan ketika aku bilang 'apa saja', itu berarti APA SAJA, sebelum dia menghancurkan sesuatu dengan dalih olahraga pagi.**

Nah. Sempurna. Gue mesti mengasuh makhluk yang tampaknya merupakan fusi dari Godzilla, truk penghancur, Avatar Aang (karena elemen anginnya), TOA dan psikopat nggak waras.

**Terakhir, dan yang paling penting... untuk alasan apapun, jangan pernah menyinggung tentang Shukaku, Ichibi, Suna, Gaara atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu! Bahkan Shikamaru pernah opname dua minggu di rumah sakit gara-gara dia tidak sengaja membicarakan tentang kaktus Temari di depan kami.**

_Nah. Apa pulak ini?_ Tapi belum sempat Itachi menyuarakan keheranannya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar Tobi ngobrol dengan si bijuu. "Kau sudah hidup berapa tahun, Kyuubi-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel menjijikkan begitu, topeng jeruk!" sergahnya, "Kalau soal umur... entahlah. Mungkin beberapa puluh abad, atau beberapa milenium... sudah lama aku tidak merayakan ulang tahun."

"Wuah hebat! Kalau begitu apa Kyuubi-chan (iya, dia mengulanginya lagi) juga kenal dengan bijuu yang lain? Dengan Sanbi, Nekomata, atau Ichi—"

BWOOOSH~

Detik berikutnya sebuah semburan api mendadak menginterupsi kata-kata pria itu dengan tidak sopannya... meninggalkan sebuah patung arang berbentuk manusia bertopeng spiral. Semua mata yang ada di sana pun langsung bermanuver ke arah Itachi—yang bahkan belum bergerak dari pose gokakyo ni jutsunya. _Ups, ketangkep basah, deh__._

"Chi? Lo ngapain?"

Si Uchiha mengabaikan tujuh pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan bingung, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyeret si gadis dan Kisame keluar ruangan. Kalau lebih lama di sana, pasti nggak lama lagi bakal ada yang nyebut kata keramat itu. Gue sudah cukup repot berurusan dengan seekor bijuu brangasan, tanpa perlu ditambah sekumpulan manusia yang merupakan bentuk lain dari patung _waving kitten_ pemanggil masalah!

**Cukup itu saja untuk sementara ini. **_**Love you, Nii!**_** Dari shinobi terganteng se-Konohagakure; Uzumaki Naruto.**

**NB: jangan jatuh cinta pada kakakku, ya :P** ( Itachi langsung tersedak pas sampai di bagian ini)

"Hei, apa sih masalah lo!?" Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi begitu mereka sampai di halaman belakang markas. Sang Uchiha muda merogoh sakunya—dan bergegas menyerahkan wasiat Naruto Ke kisame, memberi isyarat untuk membaca nomor terakhir. Kisame pun langsung cengo, kayak anak TK diajarin bahasa Tanganyika.

_Baiklah, sekarang berapa persen derajat ke-kewl-an gue turun setelah melakukan adegan barusan? _Si prodigy itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau masih bertanya? Sudah jelas, masalahku adalah KAU. Dan mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku atau Kisame, mengerti?"

Kurama tampak mengerutkan alis sejenak, lalu memindai Itachi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Oh, elo ya Uchiwa yang saudaraan sama si Teme pantat ayam? Pantesan juteknya mirip... trus juga sama-sama emo... nyahahahaha."

_Double sweatdrop__._ Dan di antara mereka bertiga: Itachi, Kyuubi dan Kisame; jelas cuma si rubah yang menganggap lawakannya itu lucu. Sebaliknya, Itachi malah makin bete. Sementara sang ninja Kiri hanya bisa ketawa garing sambil menggaruk kepala, sama sekali nggak paham dengan frase tentang anatomi unggas barusan.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Sebuah seringai bertaring, tawa setan, dan muka inosen-tapi-ngeselin si kitsune yang kelihatannya sama sekali nggak sadar dia lagi terancam disambar susano'o, membuat Itachi yakin cepek persen hal ini tidak akan berjalan sesederhana yang seharusnya. Dia pun mengengkat sebelah alis, dengan tatapan meremehkan yang kelewat eksplisit. "Yakin nih lo sanggup nanganin gue? Lo udah baca kolom spesies di biodata gue kan?"

"Aku adalah prodigy yang paling termasyhur selama tiga generasi Uchiha..." _Well,_ nggak biasanya Itachi nebar-nebar virus narsisme di depan umum, tapi sumpah kali ini dia nggak nahan. _Muka si Kurama udah ngajakin ribut, sih_. "...Jadi kenapa aku harus ragu?"

Gadis itu tertawa, lagi. "Gitu ya. Oke, ayo kita lihat siapa yang bakal nyerah duluan."

_Ah, Kami-sama... kalau bukan karena __Undang-Undang Akatsuki no 34 ayat 2 tentang perlindungan__ klien, asli ini anak pasti udah gue buang ke Uranus..__.._

...

.

**To be Continued~**

.

...

**A.N.:** Yeah, another crap! *ngakak psycho* Gak tahu mau ngomong apa nih. No flame pairing, get that? **RnR~**

**[REVISED 18-03-12, avamura.]**


	2. Fox vs Weasel

**A.N.:** _Gomen chap dua yang lalu saya hapus, dan ada revisi dikit di chap pertama. Makasih untuk semua reader dan reviewer, especially for __**piringgg**__ atas reviewnya yang membuat saya semangat lanjutin fic ini lagi... dan__** radnaradno **yang udah repot-repot ngewall saya... hahaha. Btw, fanart Shukaku versi saya ada di cover fic ini. Yep, anyway, selamat baca!_

_._

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Suatu pagi, gue terbangun karena suara-suara ribut yang terdengar dari halaman belakang markas. Aneh... padahal perasaan duo Leader kagak ada di markas, dan separo Akatsuki juga lagi pergi misi. Gue pun langsung bangkit dari ranjang, waspada dengan kuping tegak siapa tahu ada apa-apa di luar sana.

DUAR!

Benar saja. Nggak lama kemudian samar-samar muncul bunyi mercon lebaran, terus sound- effect badai katrina. Lalu mulailah terendus bau sangit benda terbakar; dan selanjutnya ada suara... ehm, gue nggak yakin. Suara siraman kloset, kayaknya.

Gue panik. _Waduh, markas dalam bahaya!_

Tanpa banyak cincong, gue pun langsung tancap gas menuju sumber kerusuhan. Dan ternyata... lo tahu apa yang gue lihat?

Empat orang ninja berada di empat arah mata angin: Tobi, Kisame, Kyuubi, dan Deidara (yang lagi melayang di udara, dengan pantat burung tanah liatnya secara tidak sopan mengarah ke gue). Di halaman yang segede gambreng itu, terjadilah aksi anarkhi baku hantam-salto-kayang-saling dorong-tendang-cakar, yang intensitasnya ngalah-ngalahin _scene_ The Avengers. Gue terdiam, pongo. _Hell_, apa-apaan nih?

Nggak berselang lama kemudian, karena mereka sama-sama ninja, akhirnya keluar juga segala macam ninjutsu tingkat wahid: Katon no jutsu-nya klan Uchiha, cek. Jurus pamungkasnya pemadam kebakaran a.k.a. bakusui shoha, cek. Bom nuklir, double-cek. Angin puting beliung, topan, lesus, El Nino(?), cek. Noh, kurang heboh apa coba?

Dulu pas zaman SD, di pelajaran PPkn gue diajarin buat ngelerai temen yang berantem. Sebagai Uchiha yang berbudi luhur gue pun berusaha mengamalkannya… tapi sekarang gue sadar bahwa ideologi itu sesat sesesat-sesatnya. Alhasil, yang ada jubah gue malah gosong kebakar bola api, dan basah kuyup gegara keserempet tsunami made in Kisame. Argh. Untung kemudian gue ketiup tornado, jadi kering deh.

Meski gondok, gue masih stay cool— diem-diem jaim sambil menatap tajam ke Kisame yang tepat berada di line of sight. Dia menghela nafas, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya membentuk _handseal._

"Chi, lain kali kalau kau mau ikutan main, bilang saja. Jangan tahu-tahu loncat ke tengah medan tempur sambil niup peluit dan nodongin kartu kuning."

"…" Lho. Jadi mereka cuma lagi main? _Omaigawd_. Oke,_ fine_. Gue pria kesatria, jadi gue ngakuin kalau gue emang salah... dalam hati. _Tapi plis deh, bisa nggak besok-besok kalian main congklak atau gundu aja?_ Jantung gue tadi udah berasa hampir copot, geblek!

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Kisame-san. Itachi-san, ayo gabung ke tim Tobi saja!" ajak Obito sambil melambai, "Jadi sersan, deh!"

Cih, gue kagak minat main yang beginian. Err... kecuali pangkat gue dinaikin jadi letnan. Tapi baru saja gue mau nolak, Deidara udah keburu nyela duluan. "Curang, un! Tidak bisa, kan Itachong masuknya lewat wilayah gue, jadi harus jadi tim gue! Negara bumi menganut asas ius soli, un!"

"Tapi Deidara-senpai, negara api menganut ius sanguinis! Itachi-san harus tetap bergabung dengan Uchiha!"

"Tidak bisa! Dia terhitung warga sipil!"

Dan… mereka rempong sendiri. Gue nyiapin kartu merah.

"Hei, kalian lupa, ya... Itachi adalah partnerku dari zaman dulu kala!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Musang ini adalah babu gue, dia harus menuruti perintah gue untuk jadi prajurit kuil udara selatan!"

Gue pun cuma bisa terdiam cengo melihat debat dodol keempat orang itu. _Oke, apa gue barusan crossover mimpi ke fandom sebelah?_ Mengurungkan niat untuk bicara, gue pun langsung balik kanan maju jalan menuju kamar. Kayaknya gue emang butuh tambahan jam tidur, nih...

* * *

.

**Chapter #2 :: Fox vs Weasel**

_Secara teoritis, dua spesies ini nggak akan pernah nyambung_–_karena faktanya mereka memang punya habitat sendiri-sendiri. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka dipertemukan, dan si musang mesti menjaga sang nona rubah dalam semacam misi 'babysitting' level A?_

© **Avamura**. Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**.

_._

* * *

Selama seminggu bersama Kyuubi, Akatsuki lumayan banyak berubah. Iya kalau berubah ke arah yang lebih baik sih oke-oke saja... tapi masalahnya, ini malah berubah jadi makin kacau. Yang paling banyak kena getahnya, ya jelas sang _butler_ apes—Uchiha Itachi. Mana belakangan ini Pein keluyuran mulu, si Kyuubi jadi bisa ngerusuh seenak jidat di markas. Dia juga bahkan menularkan paham liberalisnya ke Akatsuki, yang tadinya kalem-kalem innocent(?) jadi ikut pecicilan nggak karu-karuan. Dan, oh... kalau Hidan bukan immortal, dia pasti sudah mati setidaknya lima kali.

_Hell yeah. Kenyataan memang kadang teramat pahit, Nak._

Tapi semua itu bukan apa-apa, setidaknya sampai hari ini—ketika hari yang dikhawatirkan Kisame dan Itachi akhirnya tiba: ketika Kyuubi sudah bosan berpura-pura betah untuk tinggal. Dia, yang pada dasarnya emang makhluk outdoor, jelas tidak tahan terkurung di satu tempat dalam waktu lama. Status penjagaan pun naik level jadi siaga dua. Yap, karena segala hal tidak akan mudah mulai detik ini...

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berkuncir keluar kamarnya dengan mata ngantuk dan muka kusut. Lihat saja tuh, bekas lipatan di kedua sisi hidungnya bertambah panjang sepuluh persen. Gimana mau tampangnya tidak melas begitu, kalau pagi-pagi buta sudah diganggu keributan ala Pasar Minggu. _Duh, pada nggak tahu apa kalau kemarin gue begadang, gegara dapat tugas piket ronda malam?_

Dengan malas, ia pun menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada televisi, mungkin kalau nonton pertandingan shogi hasrat untuk tidur-nya bisa kembali lagi. Tapi baru saja selangkah masuk ruangan, dia sudah disambut oleh seekor… ehm, maksudnya seorang gadis berambut panjang yang bersandar di dinding sebelah dalam.

"Hei, Itachi," sapanya "Gue udah nungguin lo dari tadi, tahu. Lagi sibuk, nggak?"

Yang diajak bicara menghela napas. Oh, ada orang ini… pantas saja ruangan ini sepi. Padahal dia sudah terlanjur optimis, karena biasanya ada duo Tobi-Kakuzu yang rebutan nonton film kartun dan _Who Wants to be a Millionaire_; atau Zetsu yang terobsesi dengan _National Geographic_.

"Tidak terlalu. Ada apa?" balas Itachi, setengah hati. _Well_, hari ini ia sudah cukup sensi ke si rambut oranye itu gara-gara mimpinya tadi pagi—yang rupanya bukan mimpi karena begitu dia bangun tidur, jubahnya bolong beneran… dan dia masuk angin.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil masih berjalan sok kece ke arah Itachi. Mencurigakan. Dan benar saja, ketika pria itu sudah berada dalam jarak jangkauan, HAP! Ia langsung merangkul pundak si Uchiha sulung—membuat sang objek seketika langsung freeze di tempat.

"Eh—"

Dalam prosedur standar menghadapi bijuu, aturannya tadi Itachi langsung menghindar dengan koprol ke depan; lalu guling-guling ke lantai dan tiarap di bawah meja. Tapi sialnya kali ini dia lengah, Kyuubi sudah keburu merangkulnya duluan—_kampret_! Itachi pun mengedap-ngedipkan mata, memanggil bala bantuan dengan kode morse. Tapi sayangnya nggak ada respon. Mau teriak, tapi gengsi kalau didenger yang lain. Gimana, sih. Akhirnya dia pun mencoba telepati; _May day, may day, bahaya kontak fisik level dua! S.O.S, S.O.S.! _

—Ah, sebenarnya nggak selebai itu juga, ding. Emang pada dasarnya si Musang itu aja yang kelewat paranoid…

Untungnya, Kyuubi sama sekali nggak sadar kalau sang butler mendadak jadi pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Kalau dia tahu mah, sudah pasti Itachi bakal habis diketawain sampai seabad ke depan. Dengan sebelah lengan masih nyangkut di bahu Itachi, dia menyeret pria itu ke arah sofa depan televisi. Sambil berjalan, dia berbisik, "Chi, gue pengen ngomong sama lo."

_Tarik-hembus, tarik- hembus. Huh haah. Huh haah... _"Hn. Penting?"

Dia mengangguk. "Iye. Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati. Tapi tenang aja, kali ini lo nggak usah takut... gue lagi gak selera makan orang," goda Kurama sambil tertawa, "Walaupun orang yang mukanya sengak biasanya emang rada sepet, sih. Nyahahaha."

_Sompret, lo kagak bisa bedain mana sengak mana berkharisma, ya_? Itachi yang jelas nggak sudi dunia akherat kelihatan lebih inferior, cuma mengerutkan dahi. Soal kaki gemeteran, itu urusan lain... "Maksudmu?"

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan retoris barusan, Kyuubi lalu memberi isyarat pada si Uchiha untuk duduk di kursi. Karena penasaran, dia pun menurut saja. Siapa tahu berita bagus. Kyuubi sendiri melompati sandaran dan langsung ambil tempat di sayap kanan, senyam-senyum sambil nyender ke Itachi—yang langsung mengernyit risih. _ Tapi kok tumben nih anak baik-baikin gue_... _kesurupan apaan si Kyuubi?_

"Chi, lo ganteng deh."

_...Watdepak?_

Yang barusan dipuji langsung tersedak napasnya sendiri. Bukan, bukan karena dia terharu, atau malu, atau karena ini pertama kali ada orang yang mengakui ketampanannya, tapi karena... ah, ini agak rumit. Dia bahkan bingung mana yang harus diduluin: muntah darah atau bilang terima kasih?_ Gini aja, deh—bisa nggak lo bayangin kalau lo habis menunaikan hajat di kamar mandi, terus mendadak ada jin keluar dari kloset sambil ngacungin jempol… lalu dia bilang 'good job'? _

Gilak._ Well, nggak nyambung emang... tapi gue rasa feelingnya mirip._

Melihat lawan bicaranya kayaknya mendadak mengalami disfungsi otak, Kyuubi pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Begini bro, sebenernya... gue mau minta bantuan lo."

_AHA! Tuh, kan!_ Itachi jelas makin suudzon, karena biasanya bertemu Kyuubi yang manis imut-imut bak bidadari kayangan itu sama kayak ketemu kucing hitam: pertanda kesialan. Lagipula sudah rahasia umum... orang ini baik kalau ada maunya saja. Itachi menepuk dahinya secara mental sambil merutuk. _Masalahnya, apa yang dia mau kali ini? Nggak iseng minta dia nge-genjutsu seluruh Akatsuki buat flashmob Harlem Shake lagi, kan?_ Alamak, habislah dia dipancung Pein kalau insiden malam Minggu yang lalu sampai terulang kembali.

"Chi? Boleh, ya?" Nah, ini rekor pertama kalinya Kyuubi manggil dia dengan benar, lebih dari tiga kali berturut-turut! _Mana Guiness Book of World's Records?_

"Hmmm," jawabnya dengan amat-sangat-bijak, " Tapi… jauhkan. Ini. Dulu. Dariku."

Merinding, Itachi menyingkirkan lengan kiri si bijuu yang kembali mulai melingkari lehernya lagi. Bukannya nggak suka dipegang-pegang cewek, tapi suer, dia cuma takut mendadak dicekek. Ini bocah kan suka kagak pake mikir sebelum bertindak. Barulah ketika rangkulannya lepas, dia bisa kembali bicara dengan tenang. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk permainanmu, rubah," tangkisnya sambil bersiap untuk berdiri.

"Ah, musaaaaang... dengerin dulu!" rajuk Kyuubi sambil meninju bahu Itachi. Dan entah dia aslinya bermaksud main-main atau tidak, yang jelas sejurus kemudian pria itu langsung jatuh gedubrakan dari pinggir kursi (menurut teori Itachi sih, cepek persen sengaja). _ZXCVBNMQWERTY_! Dia pun langsung bersumpah-serapah dalam hati. _ASDFGHJKLMP YOU, KUCING SARAAAAAP!_

"Ups, maaf. Hehe."

Oke, memang kalau menghadapi rubah antraks macam ini, menyerah adalah opsi paling gampang. Pemuda itu pun, dengan gaya aristokratnya, bangkit dari jatuh sambil menepis-nepis debu di jubahnya. Lalu sengaja bertahan di luar radius jangkau. "Sudah, sudah... baiklah. Sekarang _to the point_ saja. Jadi sebenarnya maumu apa?"

Mendengar itu, cengiran Kyuubi langsung melebar jadi skala enam dari lima. "_Good boy,"_ ujarnya, dan kali ini nada bicaranya mulai kelihatan agak serius. "Lo beruntung, karena kali ini gue cuma mau minta satu hal."

"Ya?"

"Gue mau elo… balikin gue ke orang tua gue. Ke Konohagakure."

JEDER! Sebuah suara sambaran petir pun menggelegar di dunia Itachi. _Apa-apaan ini, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau pindah? Kenapa dia mau kembali ke kampung halamannya? Kurang apa sih gue berusaha nyenengin dia selama ini!? EMANGNYA APA SALAH GUE, KYUU!?—Eh, tunggu, kok kesannya jadi kayak adegan istri minta cerai ke suaminya gini, sih?_

"Gue inget sama adik gue… kasihan, nggak ada lagi yang jitak kepala dia tiap hari. Pasti sekarang dia lagi mewek-mewek karena kangen. Lagian gue bosen di gua terus, jadi berasa kayak manusia purba…." jawab Kyuubi asal, ketika Itachi melempar pandangan bertanya. Dia balas memutar mata_. Ah, well_, anak TK mah juga tahu kalau yang kayak gini ini jelas bukan alasan original. Lagipula dari zaman Rikudo Sennin, belum ada seorang pun yang pernah ngatain markas Akatsuki gua megalitikum, woy!

"Maaf saja, Kyuu, tapi tidak bisa. Misi yang diberikan oleh Yondaime berlaku satu bulan penuh, kecuali ada kesepakatan pembatalan khusus. Anggap saja kau sedang liburan… tapi kalau kau ingin seseorang untuk disiksa… aku bisa merekomendasikan Tobi."

Yap, tahun ini Konoha didaulat menjadi tuan rumah ujian chuunin, dan itu berarti seluruh ninja termasuk perwakilan aliansi lima negara akan datang ke sana. Sand Sibs sudah mengkonfirmasi kedatangannya, dan itu berarti si buntut satu bakal positif datang juga—inilah kabarnya yang jadi biang kerok dari segala masalah. Beberapa hari yang lalu Minato mengirim surat lagi, katanya apapun yang terjadi, Kyuubi tidak boleh dekat-dekat sana. Tapi yang membuat Itachi dan Kisame dongkol, mereka sama sekali tidak diberitahu kenapa dua bijuu itu tidak boleh bertemu. Kata Leader sih, cuma 'masalah kecil keluarga'...

_Tapi memangnya bisa sekecil apa sih, kalau sudah melibatkan dua biji monster berekor? _

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Sore itu, Naruto sedang asyik tiduran di atap kamarnya, ketika mendadak terdengar suara pintu depan diketuk. Untuk beberapa saat ia sengaja belagak budek, sebelum kemudian sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak sedang di rumah. _Ah, elah..._ Naruto pun mengerang malas sambil meregangkan tubuh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melompat turun lewat jendela bak spiderman.

"Selamat soreeee~" Terdengar suara koor kolaborasi bass-bariton-alto-sopran seriosa dari luar. _Widih, ada yang berasa bertamu ke Opera House kali, ya?_

"Iyeee, tunggu sebentaaar!" Secepat kilat ia memakai celana panjangnya, kemudian meluncur menuju teras. Dan begitu sampai depan, dia pun langsung membukakan pintu untuk sekelompok orang—yang ternyata sudah tidak asing lagi. Pemuda itu kontan memekik girang.

"Wuah, Suna bersaudara!"

Begitu melihat ninja berlambang jam pasir itu, senyum Naruto langsung terkembang lebar. Tanpa basa-basi ditubruknya pria yang berambut merah, dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Whooo, Gaara, kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku!" serunya. Kasihan, tuh sang korban sampai megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Kalau di Suna, orang kayak gini pasti langsung digampar sendal sama pasukan pengawal Kage.

Melihat sang adik melambai-lambai minta tabung oksigen, Temari segera berinisiatif untuk jadi juru bicara sementara. "Iya, Naruto. Kami dengar Konoha ada masalah dengan database peserta, jadi kami datang membantu," jelasnya, "Dan... ehm, kurasa... adikku belum terbiasa dengan pelukan…."

"Ah, iya ya." Naruto bergegas melepas dekapannya. "Gomenne Gaara... hehe. Tapi sayang Chichi-ue sedang pergi... ayo masuklah, tunggu di dalam saja," ujarnya mempersilakan. Yang lain mengekor di belakang. "Hmm... aku dengar dari Nenek Tsunade, katanya juga begitu..."

Setelah mereka sama-sama duduk pewe di kursi ruang tamu, Kankuro yang mulanya bungkam pun angkat bicara. "Trims, Nar. Tapi sebenarnya bukan cuma itu alasan kami datang cepat," katanya sambil melirik seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap di sampingnya—yang dari tadi celingak-celinguk kayak mau nyebrang jalan raya. "Nih, ada pria kasmaran yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu... ehem eheeem."

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

"Sehariiiii aja. Pelit amat lo, masa nggak boleh, sih? Ayolaaah," pinta Kyuubi, sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidung. Tapi mau se-moe apapun tampang si rubah, Itachi masih kukuh bertahan dengan pokerface-nya. Sebenernya sih ada kepuasan tersendiri ngeliat gadis turunan Godzilla itu memohon-mohon. _Kesannya jadi OOC banget, apalagi kalau nanti dia sujud-sujud sambil nyium kaki gue… whahahaha._

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa. Biar kuberitahu ya, Kyuubi; blokade Gedō Mazō itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh sepuluh orang," terang Itachi, merujuk pada kubah medan gaya pelindung di luar markas, yang membuat si bijuu tidak mungkin kabur melewati batas. "Masing-masing orang harus mengalirkan chakra tepat melalui sebuah titik di jari-jari patung secara simultan—seperti membuka gembok dengan sepuluh kunci sekaligus."

Ketika mendengarnya, ekspresi Kyuubi langsung berubah jadi sedatar penggaris tiga puluh senti. Jelas sekali sekarang dia sudah malas bersikap sok manis, dan kembalilah dia ke sifat asalnya_. Ah, ya, kekkai sialan itu. _Hitung-hitungan matematika anak SD pun juga bisa membuktikan kalau dia tidak mungkin membujuk sepuluh orang tanpa sepengetahuan Pein. Masalahnya kalau si kepala geng itu sampai tahu ada rencana kabur, maka tamatlah sudah nasib Kurama —dia hanya tinggal mengangkat tangan ke depan ala vokalis band, dan NGEK! Medan gayanya bakal langsung menyusut sampai seukuran kamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu bawakan ninja dari luar! Gue nggak peduli gimana caranya, gue cuma pengen keluar dari sini!"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau. Bagian mananya yang kurang jelas?"

Kyuubi maju selangkah, menekankan jari telunjuk ke dada Itachi. Nada suaranya juga mendadak berubah jadi rada horor gimanaa gitu. "Denger ya, _musang_. Ada hal penting yang mesti gue selesein di Konoha, secepatnya. Dan kalaupun setelah itu lo mau nangkep dan penjarain gue lagi... terserah!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku alasan kuat kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantu monster berekor keluar dari kandangnya."

Well, sekarang Itachi jadi makin penasaran dua kali lipat. Kenapa sih si ekor sembilan maha-rese ini mesti dikarantina di Ame selama sebulan? Masalahnya pasti nggak main-main, soalnya request datang langsung dari sang mantan Hokage. Dan kalau alasan Kyuubi nggak terlalu mendesak macem penyelamatan dunia dari serbuan alien planet Kripton, ya suka gak suka dia masih harus menunggu tiga minggu lagi.

"Bukan urusan elu, Uchiwa! Memangnya siapa lo? Orangtua bukan, temen bukan, saudara apalagi," sergah Kyuubi mulai naik darah. "Ya udah, terserah lo mau bantuin atau nggak. Tapi kalau gue kagak bisa keluar dari sini dengan damai, jangan kaget kalau nanti markas lo kenapa-kenapa!"

"Mungkin frase yang tepat adalah 'bijuusitter', dan yah... secara teknis itu benar." Itachi memberi emphasis di kata terakhir. "Ehm, begini saja, Kyuubi... karena aku yakin kita berdua sama-sama tidak mau berurusan dengan Leader, aku bisa pura-pura tidak mendengar ancamanmu barusan. Sepakat?" Yah, kecuali Kyuubi menyewa jasa Nara Shikamaru, rasa-rasanya Itachi tidak perlu khawatir rubah itu bakal bisa menyusun strategi melarikan diri. Toh otak bijuu sama otak marmut besaran mana, sih? Yang bisa dia pikirkan palingan cuma kagebunshin, dan itu jelas nggak akan berhasil.

Kyuubi mendecih. "Nggak ada mufakat-mufakatan! Awas ye. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, hal pertama yang akan gue lakukan adalah ngebunuh reinkarnasi lo!"

_Makjang, ancaman macem apaan nih?_ "Silakan, kalau kau bisa," tantang Itachi balik. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa masalahmu atau seberapa penting itu buatmu, Kitsune. Tapi ini adalah aturan Akatsuki, dan mau tidak mau kau harus patuh. Atau… masalahmu akan bermitosis jadi dua kali lipat." (Yah, soal ke-nggakpedulian itu sebenernya boong banget, sih. Dia dan Kisame udah penasaran setengah mampus tentang apa hubungan Kyuubi, ujian chuunin dan negara Suna. Bahkan sampe kebawa mimpi. _Seriusan, ini kagak ada yang mau ngasih gue clue?_)

"Dan sejak kapan lo punya lisensi buat menasehati siluman rubah ekor Sembilan, Uchiwa?"

_Dih, pantesan aja tuh bijuu bisa tengil to the max begini, orang mau ngasih nasehat aja musti ngurus surat izin!_ "Kau masih klienku, jadi kau… masih berada dalam tanggung jawabku."

"Gue nggak sudi menerima instruksi apapun kecuali dari jinchuuriki dan Juubi! Elo nggak ngerasa miara bijuu di dalam perut, kan? Jadi kecuali mendadak lo tumbuh sepuluh ekor, JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN GUE, PAHAM!?" –Pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari sini adalah: jangan ngomong nyolot ke Kurama. Karena endingnya dia bakal jauh lebih nyolot daripada lo.

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan frustrasi. Sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang, ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Astaga. Sudah kuduga semua ini tidak akan ada habisnya... _seperti menghitung pasir di gurun_."

Dan sampai di sini, kesalahan terbesar Itachi adalah dia tidak menyadari mata Kyuubi yang memicing dengan bengis.

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Naruto menelan ludah melihat pria yang dimaksud Kankuro—yang masih saja tengak-tengok dengan mata jelalatan ke segala penjuru. Barulah ketika pinggangnya disikut Gaara, dia sadar dan kembali memberikan fokus penuh ke sang empunya rumah.

"H-hai… Ssssshukaku-ssssan," sapa Naruto takut-takut. Meski sahabatan sama sang jinchuuriki, dia memang nggak begitu akrab sama bijuu yang satu ini. Baik sih baik, cuman fetish kambuhan-nya terhadap darah itu lho….

"Hei bocah kumis kucing," sapanya balik, "Mana Kyuubi-koi? Kok tidak kelihatan?"

_Ah, sudah kuduga… pasti nanyanya itu! _Bukannya langsung jawab, yang ditanya malah cuma mengusap-usap tengkuk dengan gugup. Takut jawabannya bakal membuat si bijuu tersinggung. Soalnya kata Sand Sibs, Shukaku cuma disegel dua gerbang, makanya kalau dia marah bisa jadi bencana. _Aduh, gimana nih? Kalau ngomong takut lidah kepeleset, nggak ngomong nanti dia curiga. Mampus, di mana sih babeh Minato di saat saat genting begini? _

"Neechan... err… d-dia sedang liburan..." jawab si Uzumaki rada gagap, seketika teringat titah sang ayah untuk menjaga rahasia dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. "K-katanya... dia tidak akan pulang d-dalam waktu dekat, Shukaku- san... Ehm, maaf ya."

"HAH!? APA KATAMU!?"

Mendadak sang Ichibi berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Empat orang di sekelilingnya langsung berjengit kaget. Entah bijuu satu ini overdosis sinet atau apa, yang jelas ekspresinya kelihatan shock berat—seakan Naruto barusan ngasih tahu kalau Kyuubi terjun payung ke segitiga bermuda terus ngilang tak berbekas!

_Enyakbabehtolonganakmuyangma hagantenginimaudimakansiluma ntikusjadijadian!_

Secara nggak sengaja, Naruto yang panik refleks memeluk si Sabaku di leher—alias nyekek secara nggak langsung. Kalau di Suna, orang kayak gini pasti udah dikeroyok-digebukin-digantung kebalik di pohon sama pasukan pengawal Kage.

"Dia pergi ke mana!? Dengan siapa!?"

Dipandang menusuk begitu, Naruto jadi gelagapan. Kayaknya kalau mereka bertatapan lebih lama lagi, dia bakal mati, deh. "S-se-sendirian saja kok. Dia pergi ke mana... aku juga tidak tahu. Ha-ha ha. Mungkin keliling dunia, keliling galaksi... entahlah."

Shukaku mengangkat sebelah alis. Detak jantung Naruto yang tadinya berirama pop, seketika berubah aliran jadi heavy metal. "Dia… sengaja menghindari aku?"

"TIDAK! Sama sekali tidak, kok!" Tanpa pikir panjang, sang jinchuuriki Kyuubi langsung menggeleng heboh sampai sendi lehernya serasa rada geser dikit. Dia menggerutu dalam hati. _Kurang asem nih si Neechan, nyari mantan yang rada selow dikit napa!? Paman Teuchi kek, Kakashi-sensei kek, Danzo kek! _

"Yakin?"

Sadar nyawanya bak telur di pucuk pohon cemara pinggir jurang, si Namikaze junior langsung mengangguk. Mana kagak ada yang ngebelain dia, lagi! Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua juga pada ciut ngadepin Shukaku? _Hoi Gaaraaaa, bantuin gue, emang lo rela sahabat lo sekarat kekubur pasir, hah? INI BINATANG BUAS PIARAAN LO RANTAINYA LE to the PAS!_

Untunglah, entah bagaimana, sedetik kemudian Shukaku kembali tenang. Background yang tadinya istana kegelapan berubah jadi awan biru lembut dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, cengo berjamaah. Sang bijuu tersenyum ganteng seakan nggak pernah terjadi apa-apa, lalu duduk lagi dengan sopan anggun anteng di sofa.

"Hmm, begitu, ya." Shu pun kembali memajang wajah ramah ala raden mas-nya ke semua orang. " Oke, baiklah. Silakan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian tentang ujian chuunin."

"..." Naruto speechless. _Anjir, gampang banget ngomongnya!_

"…"

"…"

"Ok..s-si...gen..."

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

BLAAAAARRRRRR~

Gak ada petir gak ada badai, sebuah bunyi ledakan bombastis mendadak terdengar di markas Akatsuki. Enam anggota lain yang kebetulan _available_ dan tadinya sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, langsung tersentak kaget. Mereka serentak melotot ke arah Deidara—yang kemudian dengan polosnya mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas.

"Apa liat-liat? Suer, kali ini bukan gue, un!"

Oke. Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum di Akatsuki, kalau bunyi UHF tidak bersumber dari si teroris tanah liat, berarti sudah pasti berasal dari…

_Tiga, dua, satu._

Dan detik selanjutnya, gantian yang terdengar adalah pekikan cetar membahana Kakuzu dari ruang tengah. "*/#&%$#UCHIHAAAAA! KAU APAKAN LAGI SI MONSTER SATU ITU LAGI, HAH!? GAJIMU BULAN DEPAN DIPOTONG EMPAT PULUH PERSEEEEEEENNNN!"

...

.

**To be Continued~**


	3. Triangulation

.

_**Chapter #3 :: Triangulation**_

_Iya. Karena orang bilang, rasa 'cinta' dan 'benci' itu bedanya tipis sekali. Jadi susah membedakan antara keduanya._

_Apalagi rasa 'benci' dan 'cemburu', nah, bahkan itu jauh lebih tipis lagi.__ D__ari sinilah segitiga itu bermula_—_maka_ _t__anya saja pada dirimu sendiri: sebenarnya, mana sih yang sedang kau rasakan? Di sudut trigonal yang mana kau berdiri?_

© **Avamura**. Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**.

_._

_._

"Chi, sudah dua hari, lho. Bagaimana ini, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan kalau kita mengurung Kyuubi di penjara seperti itu?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya melirik singkat ke sang rekan, yang dari tadi hanya berbicara sambil mengaduk-aduk semangkuk ramen dingin dengan muka serius. Uchiha sulung itu lalu mengangkat bahu, bahkan tanpa repot-repot mengangkat pandangan dari koran yang dia baca. "Biar saja... biar rubah itu tahu rasa. Dikira memelihara siluman macam dia gampang, apa? Lagipula insiden yang kemarin itu sudah kelewatan, Kis..." tukasnya membela diri, kemudian melirik diam-diam ke arah Kakuzu—yang sekarang selalu berubah ke jutek mode setiap kali melewati mereka berdua. "Tuh lihat, bendahara saja masih marah ke kita."

"Hhh... itu sih soal lain, Kakuzu kan emang pemarah. Tapi Kyuubi kasihan juga kali, Chi. Tadi saja waktu kutemui di selnya, dia diam terus. Sama sekali tidak mau bicara, bahkan makan ramen saja tidak mau..."

Yah, sebenarnya wajar saja sih kalau Kisame jadi khawatir. Karena biasanya, mau se-ngambek apapun tuh bijuu, kalau ketemu ramen sudah pasti langsung diembat habis—kagak peduli jatah siapa, berapa porsi. Tapi kali ini, biar udah disodori berkali-kali, dirayu-rayu, dikipasin uapnya, tetap saja dia _keukeuh_ bertahan. Lagian meski dari luar kelihatannya nggak terlalu akrab, sebenarnya hubungan Kisame dengan Kurama bisa dibilang cukup baik—kalau diberi skala nol sampai sepuluh, bisa lah dapat enam. Tapi memang beda jauh sih dengan level relationship Itachi, yang mungkin berkisar di angka minus lima puluh...

"Ayolah, kita kan sudah menjalani suka dan duka bersama Kyuubi selama dua minggu penuh. Aku yakin dia bisa dijinakkan meski tanpa menggunakan kekerasan..." bujuk Kisame lagi, entah kenapa lama-lama mereka berdua jadi kedengaran kayak sepasang orangtua yang ribet ngurusin anaknya. "Kalau saja kita bisa merawatnya dengan lebih penuh kasih sayang, mungkin lama-lama dia bisa insaf..."

_Woth!?_ Mendengar _statement_ itu, inner Itachi seketika langsung berkobar bak kompor meleduk_. Jinak__ gundulmu! Dia itu udah liar permanen, udah paten, kagak bisa diutak-atik lagi! Dan apanya yang 'suka-duka', Kis, perasaan selama ini gue cuma dapat dukanya doang!_

Pemuda itu pun akhirnya melipat surat kabar yang ia baca, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. "Hah. Sejak kapan kau jadi sentimental begini sih, Kisame? Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..." tangkisnya. Toh meski nggak dikasih makan dan ditinggalin di ruangan kedap suara, Kyuubi juga nggak bakalan mati, kan? Kenapa mesti repot-repot? "Justru bagus kan, kita jadi tidak perlu ribet mengurusnya lagi."

"Ya kalau begitu kita jadi makan gaji buta, dong?" bantah Kisame—eh, nggak tahu kenapa tumben hari ini dia bijak. "Setidaknya kau jenguk dia lah, Chi. Kau kan pawangnya, siapa tahu dia mau menurut padamu. Kalau nantinya dia dikembalikan ke Konoha dalam keadaan busung lapar, kan tidak enak juga sama Minato-san—"

"No." Itachi langsung memotong tegas. _Orang kemaren gue sengaja langsung kabur begitu selesai nyegel dia ke sel, ini malah lo suruh gue ngebujuk dia makan! Yang ada malah gue dikrakot duluan! _"Dia marah padaku. Aku khawatir nanti emosinya malah meledak-ledak lagi," ujarnya, ngeles.

Kisame menghela nafas. "Ah, kau ini... Oke, oke, terserah saja. Tapi kita sudah sepakat ya, Kyuubi hanya dikurung lima hari. Setelah chakranya agak melemah, kita pelihara dia seperti biasa."

Sampai sini, sang rekan menelan ludah. Jujur saja tempo hari dia tidak memikirkan akibat jangka panjang ketika menjebloskan si bijuu ke 'penjara'. Yep, dia sama sekali nggak terpikir mengenai kemungkinan balas dendam: resiko terbesar berhadapan dengan makhluk temperamental macam Kyuubi. _Mampus, gue harus minta suaka ke negara mana nih biar nggak kena amuk si rubah maniak? Oh, atau... gue operasi plastik jadi Popeye aja, ya?_

Akhirnya, Itachi cuma memberikan jawaban paling diplomatis yang bisa ia pikirkan: "Ya tergantung perkembangan sikap Kyuubi." _Well,_ hampir semua legenda dan sage menceritakan bahwa rubah itu makhluk licik, kan? Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga dan menghindari resiko yang tidak perlu, apalagi kalau lo makhluk mortal dan cuma punya satu nyawa?

Biasanya, Kisame selalu jadi pihak yang mengalah kalau sudah ngadepin si manusia Uchiha yang memang keras kepala itu. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini berbeda—bahkan dia bersikukuh kalau sekali-sekali Itachi perlu mendengarkan nasehat orang yang lebih tua. "Aku tidak setuju," bantahnya, "Kyuubi memang bijuu, tapi dia tetap perlu hidup dengan layak—lagipula kalau bukan karena salahmu, kemarin ia juga tidak akan mengamuk seperti itu, kan?"

_Che. _Kalau soal itu memang benar, sih. _Tapi kan gue nggak sengaja!_ "Iya, tapi—"

"Kalau dalam lima hari kau tidak mengeluarkannya dari segel mengerikan itu, aku yang akan melepaskannya."

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

[Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni.]

Karena rumah keluarga Namikaze kebetulan cukup besar, akhirnya keempat kontingen dari Suna itu dipersilakan tinggal di sana. Sekalian balas budi lah, soalnya setiap kali Konoha mengirim utusan ke negara pasir itu, keluarga Rei juga selalu nawarin mereka buat nempatin mansionnya. Apalagi kalau yang datang Minato atau Naruto, udah deh, pasti bakal dimanja-manja bak raja Timur Tengah.

Karena Naruto maksa, akhirnya Gaara bersedia sekamar dengan sobat karibnya itu. Si Shukaku bersikukuh nggak mau pisah dari jinchuuriki yang sudah dianggapnya ayah itu, jadi akhirnya mereka seruangan bertiga -_-". Sementara Temari dan Kankuro, masing-masing dapat satu kamar tamu.

Dua hari bersama Sand Sibs plus piaraannya, Naruto jadi tahu banyak tentang mereka. Yang pertama: Temari itu orangnya tegas banget dan bawel setengah hidup. Sebelas-duabelas sama Kushina lah... makanya mereka berdua cocok. Fuh, kayaknya Shikamaru bakal ngikutin jejak Babe Minato sebagai generasi suami-suami takut istri, deh.

Yang kedua: ternyata Kankuro itu keibuan. Dia lebih pinter masak daripada sang kakak, terus kalau ada apa-apa sama Gaara, yang panik duluan pasti dia. Inget pas Gaara mau pergi main sama Sasori, kan? Noh, siapa coba yang rempong? Feeling Naruto, jangan-jangan gennya beneran ketuker sama Temari!

Ketiga: Orang Suna itu males mandi.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah bahwa melihara Ichibi itu ternyata nggak serempong miara Kyuubi. Bahkan sebaliknya—berasa kayak punya bodyguard merangkap pembantu pribadi, malah. Beneran bikin iri. _Ampun deh, beruntung banget si Gaara! _

"Ayah, anda mau mandi air panas atau air dingin?"

Ehm. Yah, walaupun keberadaan Shukaku emang mengacaukan pohon keluarga Rei, sih. Dia bersikeras mau jadi anaknya Gaara, tapi nggak terima kalau posisinya lebih rendah dari Kankuro dan Temari. Lah, trus maunya apa coba?

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu kalau sedang berada di luar Sunagakure! Orang lain bisa salah paham, Shu."

Yang diajak bicara mengangguk takzim. "Baik, Gaara-sama."

"Err... air hangat saja, terima kasih."

"Baik, Gaara-sama."

Tuh kan, gimana nggak bikin envy? Andai saja Kyuubi itu kalem nan patuh kayak Shukaku, dunia pasti bakal lebih indah. Apalagi kalau dia mau setia mengawal Naruto ke mana-mana... wuah, seisi kampung pasti bakal sirik karena dia punya bodyguard cewek cantik bin sakti mandraguna!

Kemudian Naruto tertawa sendiri. Ah, melihat Shukaku, mau tidak mau mengingatkannya pada sang kakak angkat_._ Mereka berdua mukanya mirip, sih._ Eh, ngomong-ngomong... malam ini Nee-chan sedang apa, ya? Apa dia masih ingat padaku, atau sudah sibuk dengan para Akatsuki?_

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ah, Uchiha muda itu bahkan masih tidak percaya, bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah. Dengan pikiran nyaris kosong, ia terus saja melangkahkan kaki mengikuti koridor panjang remang- remang itu—sampai menemui sebuah papan bertuliskan 'AKSES TERBATAS, DILARANG MASUK TANPA IZIN'. Di situ Itachi berhenti sejenak, memutar mata... lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Bayangkan. Tengah malam ia berjalan sendirian, menuju sel tempat Kyuubi disegel yang gelap dan lembab, sambil membawa... semangkuk ramen panas. _Ya ampun._ Ia menggerutu sendiri, merasa sangat bodoh karena secara tidak langsung telah terbujuk rayuan Kisame tadi pagi—tapi toh dia tetap berjalan terus.

Apa mau dikata, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar raungan kesakitan delusional si bijuu di dalam kepalanya—yang dalam dosis konstan, lama-lama bakal bisa membuat dia gila. Yap, sejak menyegel si Kyuubi, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa tenang. Perasaan tidak enak dan suara-suara terus saja muncul setiap ia berada di tempat sepi atau menjelang tidur. _Ini sih lebih parah daripada keributan yang biasa Kurama buat!_ Itachi menerjemahkannya sebagai audilasi dari rasa bersalah—ia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi; tapi siapa tahu hanya dengan memastikan si kitsune baik-baik saja, gangguan mental menjengkelkan itu bisa berakhir...

"Argh. Ingatkan aku untuk membencimu karena ini, Kurama no Kitsune."

Suara kecipak sepatu yang menginjak lantai berair menggema di lorong gelap itu. Anak-anak tangga pun ia turuni satu persatu, menuju ke tempat paling tersembunyi di markas Akatsuki. Di sana sunyi dan lembap, sinar dari lampu terakhir sudah lenyap dua puluh langkah yang lalu—digantikan temaram cahaya obor. Hawanya terasa mencekam, terlebih lagi ketika Itachi sampai di depan sebuah penjara mirip pintu gerbang raksasa berwarna tembaga—yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran rumit dan kepala setan bertanduk di puncaknya. Itulah sel bersegel tempat sang bijuu ekor sembilan dikurung.

Agak jauh di balik terali, terlihat sesosok makhluk oranye meringkuk di lantai; menghadap ke belakang. Itachi hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Tapi yang jelas, ukurannya tidak jauh lebih besar dari manusia biasa. Di dalam sana juga tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, namun ia masih terlihat samar-samar berkat tubuhnya yang menguarkan chakra redup berwarna jingga.

"Kyuubi?"

Tentu saja Itachi mengenali wujudnya—yang kali ini bukan berupa manusia, tapi setengah rubah dengan sepasang telinga panjang yang mencuat dari kepalanya.

"Uh... Kisame bilang kau... err... agak mengkhawatirkan," ujar Itachi sambil menaruh mangkuk di lantai dan mendorongnya lewat celah sel. "Eh. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ya. Bukannya aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu atau apa, aku hanya..."

Itachi diam sejenak, menunggu respon. Tapi Kyuubi tetap saja bergeming di tempat.

"...Baiklah, baiklah. Aku khawatir padamu. Puas?"

Masih tidak ada reaksi. Rubah itu hanya mengeluarkan bunyi geraman rendah, tapi tidak berbicara atau bergerak sama sekali. Seakan tidak peduli pada apapun, atau siapapun. Malah di telinga Itachi, gerungan itu terdengar seperti tangisan—membuatnya makin merasa bersalah saja. Sekarang entah bagaimana, Itachi jadi merasa dia lebih suka Kyuubi marah-marah dan meninju tembok daripada diam yang ambigu seperti ini...

"Hei, aku tahu kau mendengarkan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku menghukummu bukan karena aku benci padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau belajar mengendalikan diri. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, Kyuubi. Membawa-bawa masalah pribadi cuma akan merugikan banyak orang..."

Suara geraman berhenti.

"Dan soal yang kemarin itu..."

"RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Belum selesai Itachi berbicara, mendadak Kyuubi langsung berbalik dan melompat menuju gerbang. Tanpa basa-basi ditariknya kerah jubah Itachi, membuat wajah pemuda itu terantuk terali besi dengan bunyi berdenting. Pria itu mengerang tertahan, tapi refleksnya membuat dia langsung menonjok wajah Kyuubi tanpa sempat pikir panjang—dan untungnya bisa langsung melepaskan diri. Yah, bijuu memang jadi jauh lebih tonjokable kalau dia nggak sedang berwujud manusia, sih.

"Argh! Kau belum belajar apapun dari semua ini, hah!?" sentak Itachi, sambil mengusap hidungnya yang jadi korban. Kali ini dia tidak tahan lagi—bahkan kesabaran seorang Uchiha pun ada batasnya! "Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, sebelum kau terkendali! Camkan itu, Namikaze Kyuubi!"

Selepas itu, sang Uchiha langsung balik kanan maju jalan. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mempertahankan Kyuubi tetap berada dalam sangkar, tidak peduli segigih apa Kisame menentangnya. Setan ini berbahaya, emosional, dan keras kepala! Bahkan kemungkinan besar, setelah ini dia juga menyimpan dendam pada para Akatsuki. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia dilepaskan lagi!

Pria itu sengaja berdiam di sekitar tangga agak lama untuk memberi kesan dramatis, sebelum kemudian menapakinya naik satu-satu. Dia menyeringai dalam hati. Nah, kalau ada bukti faktual serangan macam begini, Kisame pasti bakal sependapat dengannya... tapi ugh, sialan. _Sakit juga._

Dan ia baru saja mau berbelok di tikungan, ketika sejurus kemudian ia mendengar desis pelan. Lalu seseorang memanggil namanya—dengan bisikan yang hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Hei Itachi... tunggu sebentar."

Itachi kontan menoleh—dia kenal suara feminim itu. Dan benar saja, alih-alih monster yang tadi ditonjoknya, sekarang yang berada di dalam sel adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang: sang personifikasi bijuu ekor sembilan. Tapi tidak seangkuh biasanya dengan wajah _happy-go-lucky_, mata berkilat dan dagu terangkat, kali ini dia kelihatan rapuh sekali. Itachi bahkan sampai kaget sendiri. Bibirnya pucat, dan matanya persis mata panda—rupanya efek penjara ini berpengaruh sangat signifikan ke wujud manusianya.

Dan... HAH! Ada bekas lebam di pipinya!

Itachi memicingkan mata sambil bersedekap._ Ah, nggak! Gue nggak peduli! Mau dia pake wujud cewek kek, TKW kek, korban KDRT kek, pengemis kek, gue tetep nggak bakal simpati!_

"Lo masih punya waktu separuh malam, kan? Kenapa mesti buru-buru?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian, dengan suara serak. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. "Lo nggak mau nemenin gue ngobrol sambil makan ramen dulu?"

"..." _E-eh?_

"Dan soal hidung lo itu... gue minta maaf, deh. Kalo lagi dalam bijuu mode kayak tadi, gue emang lebih gampang emosi, sih..." katanya, "Tapi jangan kuatir, ini gue udah balik lagi, nih. Sekali lagi maaf, ya."

_EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?_

Sekarang Itachi shock beneran. Seorang Kyuubi, yang selalu mengaku-ngaku dewa dan nggak pernah mau tunduk ke homo sapiens manapun... minta maaf? Padanya? _Ini gue lagi kena genjutsu atau gimana, sih?_

Kyuubi menarik nafas panjang, lalu menyeret dirinya untuk duduk di dekat terali. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat mangkuk yang mengepulkan uap hangat, lalu meraih sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan tenang. Wuah, pokoknya bener-bener beda dengan perilakunya yang biasa. Ia memberi isyarat pada Itachi untuk mendekat; tapi di tempatnya, Itachi malah mematung seperti orang tolol. _Lah, ini... kenapa jadi begini?_ Bukankah skenarionya tadi dia bakal minta maaf, tapi Kyuubi gak terima dan ngamuk-ngamuk, lalu dia jadi bebas dari rasa bersalah? Dan sekalian nyari pembuktian ke Kisame bahwa sebenernya Kyuubi itu masih masuk kategori 'awas'?

"Baiklah, baiklah... kumaafkan," jawab Itachi akhirnya, "Tapi... hanya itu saja yang mau kau katakan?"

Sang siluman rubah ekor sembilan berhenti menyeruput kuah ramennya, lalu menatap ke arah Itachi dari bawah. Mulutnya masih penuh ketika ia berbicara. "Memangha afha hagi? Afha hang hehlu hau hengar?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Sekarang sumpah, dia beneran nyari-nyari masalah. "Tentang... Shukaku?"

Kyuubi meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Itachi—yang tampaknya sudah ambil ancang-ancang menghindar dari lemparan mangkok maut. "Lo nggak tahu apa-apa tentang Shukaku, itu sebabnya lo dan yang lain nggak bisa mengerti..." katanya, kalem. "Gue benci banget sama dia, Chi, makanya gue bahkan gak sudi denger namanya. Tapi tenang aja, mulai sekarang gue sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, kok. Lo bener—disegel di tempat ini bikin gue memikirkan banyak hal."

Itachi menahan nafas sejenak ketika Kyuubi bicara tentang dia-yang-tak-boleh-disebut-namanya, masih trauma sama kejadian kemaren. Tapi untunglah, tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Baguslah, justru ini kesempatan emas untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam! _"Senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu. Tapi... memangnya kau ada hubungan apa sih dengan Ichibi?"

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan cuek sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi tertunda. "Dia mantan tunangan gue," jawabnya singkat, "Mantan _soulmate_, mantan partner seribu tahun. Tapi ah... sudahlah. Lo kan jomblo, gue ceritain juga lo nggak akan bisa ngerti."

Itachi langsung merengut. _Sialan emang nih anak, di saat seperti ini masih sempet-sempetnya ngeledekin gue! _"Coba saja jelaskan dulu. Lalu... apa yang terjadi?"

"Biasa, para cowok—kaum lo tuh. Dia bilang dia setia, tapi ternyata di Suna dia ngegodain cewek lain. Jadi males gue ketemu dia lagi... si tanuki itu orangnya emang susah diajak serius, sih," papar Kyuubi, sementara Itachi mendengarkannya dengan seksama. _Wuah, gosip panas, nih!_ Eh, lo juga kenapa pake nanya-nanya urusan gue segala, kepo amat, sih?"

Itachi cuma membalas dengan anggukan kecil. _Ebuset, ternyata urusan asmaranya bijuu sama ribetnya kayak manusia, ya._ Baru tahu. _By the way_ sebenernya tadi pas Kyuubi cerita tentang Shukaku, Itachi sudah setengah mati menahan nafsu untuk ngakak guling-guling—gimana enggak, seorang bijuu yang ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia, ternyata bisa kalah sama panah cupid? Hah, yang benar saja!?

Tapi baru saja Itachi mau ngeluarin ekspresi ngetroll-nya, si Kyuubi udah keburu murung duluan. Entah karena terkenang luka lama... atau karena ramennya abis. Alhasil, dia jadi nggak tega—apalagi dari dulu Mikoto selalu mendoktrinnya untuk menghormati wanita. Jadilah sekarang Itachi jongkok dengan kikuknya di depan Kyuubi yang terduduk dekat terali, mengulurkan tangan ke dalam untuk menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Dan gadis itu pun langsung cengo, menatapnya antara heran plus bingung.

"Chi, pas muka lo nabrak terali tadi... otak lo geser, ya?"

"Tidak. Ini aku sedang menghiburmu."

"Hah, dasar aneh. Orang gue nggak sedih kok." Risih, akhirnya Kyuubi pun menyingkirkan lengan Itachi yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Oke, oke. Sebenernya lo ke sini mau ngapain, sih? Kalau cuma mau nganterin makan, makasih deh. Tapi mendingan lo cepet balik gih... tidur sana, gue gak apa-apa."

"..."

"Biar gue tebak... lo ke sini diem-diem, kan? Udah sana balik, ntar lo dicariin Kisame, lho."

"..."

"Halooo, bumi kepada musang, bumi kepada musang. Lo dengerin gue nggak, sih?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan barusan, Itachi mendadak langsung bangkit berdiri. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, lalu tanpa basa-basi, langsung membentuk rangkaian handseal dengan cepat. "Mundur sedikit, Kyuu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

.

**~xoXOXox~**

.

Di kediaman Namikaze, trio Naruto-Gaara-Shukaku sedang tiduran di atas atap, ngeliatin langit yang kebetulan lagi terang karena purnama. Jangan heran kenapa mereka ngelakuin kegiatan _wasting time_ kayak gitu—tanya saja Gaara yang masih saja mengidap insomnia, meski Shu sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Well, mungkin gara-gara tuntutan profesi sebagai Kazekage yang sering memaksanya terjaga sampai pagi, pola tidurnya jadi berubah.

Tapi berhubung Gaara lebih banyak diem sambil kurang-kerjaan ngitungin bintang, suasananya jadi _awkward_. Akhirnya cuma Naruto dan Shukaku saja yang ngobrol berdua—si bijuu buntut satu itu kelihatan antusias banget, sih. Apalagi ketika mereka secara nggak sengaja beralih dari topik Suna ke Gaara ke Naruto, lalu berakhir di... Kyuubi. Yep, siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan si siluman rakun. Mulai lagi deh dia nanya-nanya, yang selalu dijawab Naruto dengan setengah hati. _At least_ di sini ada pawangnya, jadi Shukaku nggak bakal berani ngapa-ngapain dia... iya kan?

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba cari orang lain saja, Shukaku-san? Daripada LDR-an begini, kan malah repot..." usul Naruto takut-takut. _Frankly_, bukannya dia sirik atau nggak merestui kakaknya dan pria ini tunangan. Tapi entah kenapa dia suka jadi ilfil sendiri tiap kali mengingat hubungan kedua bijuu itu, yang kadang nyerempet-nyerempet alaynya drama roman picisan. Hanya saja yang ini jauh lebih ekstrim—kalau pas mesra mereka memang bisa bikin Romeo dan Juliet ngiri, tapi kalau lagi marahan... ya sudahlah, mending jauh-jauh saja karena dijamin perang Armageddon bakal segera meletus.

Terlebih lagi, sekarang masalah makin runyam karena Shu dan Kyuu sedang terlibat _misunderstanding_ akut—sang pria menganggap mereka masih _in relationship_, sedangkan pihak wanita sudah mendeklarasikan sebaliknya. Sampe kebawa dendam bahkan. Jadi demi kebaikan semua pihak, mendingan kedua bijuu itu dipisah saja, ya kan? Naruto bahkan sudah bikin _list_ orang-orang yang bisa dia jadiin calon kakak ipar (btw Itachi masuk daftar ini); sementara dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia semi-psikopat, tampang Shukaku juga nggak jelek-jelek amat, kok. Kalo misalnya dia berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil megang plang bertuliskan 'GIRLFRIEND WANTED', bisa kali dapat cewek barang lima biji.

"Yah, aku juga sudah pernah berpikir begitu," ujar Shukaku sambil menghela nafas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit malam. "Tapi... bagaimana ya. Ini sudah cinta seribu tahun, Naruto... Sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi."

Si pemuda berambut pirang menepuk dahi. Ah, ya. Kata Gaara, Shukaku itu memang tipe lelaki cassanova—yang secara 'nggak sengaja' sering membuat cewek-cewek _melting_ dengan attitude oh-so-gentleman-nya (konon itu juga yang sering bikin Kyuubi ngamuk-ngamuk). Tapi entah kenapa, endingnya dia tetap nggak pernah bisa berpaling dari si ekor sembilan. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto nggak habis pikir, sih... bagaimana bisa ada makhluk di galaksi Bimasakti yang tahan hidup bersama Kyuubi selama satu milenium? Padahal tempo hari, Sarutobi Hiruzen saja—orang paling sabar sedunia ninja— bisa langsung terserang hipertensi setelah berdebat melawan Kyuubi soal kebijakan penyegelan bijuu. Itu pun beliau nggak bakal menang kalau nggak di-back up sama Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya dan Tsunade sekaligus.

"Oh... begitu, ya. Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin kalau Kyuubi-nee itu jodohmu? Kan bisa saja bijuu yang lain... Nekomata kek, Sanbi kek, Yonbi kek..."

"Insting," jawab Shukaku cepat. "Dan eh, Sanbi itu laki-laki."

"Hah?"

"Maksudnya begini, Naruto. Kami para bijuu, akan mengalami reinkarnasi setiap kali berganti jinchuuriki. Setiap kali dilahirkan kembali, semua memori dan pengalaman dari kehidupan sebelumnya akan terhapus..." Shukaku melambai ke arah bintang-bintang, memberi efek dramatis pada narasinya, "...tapi kadang di saat-saat tertentu, mendadak muncul gambaran-gambaran abstrak yang akan menuntun kami untuk memenuhi takdir yang berulang. Seperti dejavu. Kami tidak mati, kami hidup berkali-kali dalam siklus yang sama—dipertemukan, terpisah oleh reinkarnasi, mencari, lalu dipertemukan lagi."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Yah... masuk akal juga sih. Dan kalau bukan gara-gara insting makhluk ini, dia mungkin nggak bakal bersahabat seakrab ini dengan seseorang bernama Rei Gaara.

"—dan dejavu terkuat yang pernah kualami seumur hidup, adalah pada saat mengawal Ayah dalam ujian chuunin tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Si Uzumaki muda langsung tersedak begitu Ichibi mentrigger ingatannya tentang kejadian itu. Ah, ya. Hari bersejarah di mana dia pertama kali bertarung melawan Sabaku no Gaara, di final tes tahap ketiga ujian Chuunin. Saat itu di arena, orang-orang ramai berdesakan memenuhi tribun, berharap akan melihat pertarungan sengit antara dua jinchuuriki dari dua negara besar. Naruto berdiri di sudut A memakai jubah merah-kuning panjang, sementara Gaara di side B membuat puluhan gadis pingsan gara-gara kostum khas Suna-nya yang emang keren banget waktu itu.

Saking hebohnya, begitu wasit memberi tanda mulai, pertarungan itu sudah dibuka dengan sebuah ledakan mahadahsyat yang merobohkan dinding bangunan sampai berkeping-keping. Petugas keamanan pun dikerahkan dua kali lipat. Dan mulai dari situ, suasana semakin memanas. Jutsu-jutsu tingkat tinggi dilancarkan. Bahkan Hokage kelima memprediksi ini akan jadi ujian paling legendaris sepanjang sejarah.

Singkat cerita, pertarungan pun berlangsung imbang karena keduanya sama-sama kuat, lagipula elemen dasar mereka juga sama-sama udara. Barulah ketika mereka sudah mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra personal, duel yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Teriakan penonton menggema, riuh rendah. Pada puncaknya, kedua bijuu pun dikeluarkan penuh secara bersamaan dari tubuh jinchuurikinya masing-masing...

"KALI INI AKU PASTI MENANG, DATTEBAYOOOO! HIAAAAAAAAT!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Shukaku, serang!"

Tapi tidak sampai sepuluh detik sang rubah dan rakun raksasa itu menampakkan diri dan meraung-raung ganas, mendadak mereka sama-sama mematung di tempat. Naruto sampai berkali-kali meneriakkan instruksi serangan, tapi si bijuu ekor sembilan tetap tidak beranjak dari posisi kuda-kuda siaganya. Aneh. Dan lebih aneh lagi, Sabaku no Gaara tampaknya juga mengalami masalah yang sama. _Astaga, Kami-sama... apa-apaan ini?_

"..."

"..."

Para penonton terdiam, bingung. Juri ikut diam. Hokage juga diam. Cuma sang komentator yang dengan pedenya masih berteriak-teriak heboh, "WOW, saudara-saudara! Apakah ini adalah bagian dari strategi pertarungan dari putra kedua Kage beda negara ini? SAKSIKAN TERUS, JANGAN KE MANA-MANA! "

"..."

"Wuah, sungguh menegangkan! Sebentar lagi, anda akan menyaksikan pertarungan luar biasa antara dua monster berekor! Sedikit lagi akan dimulai!"

"..."

"Sekejap lagi! Hampir!"

Tapi sampai kering bibir Genma, keduanya tetap tidak beranjak satu inci pun. Njir, kedua petarung sudah freeze dalam pose keren saling serang, tapi sepasang makhluk raksasa yang mestinya jadi ujung tombak malah cuma terpaku sambil pandang-pandangan satu sama lain! Kebayang nggak sih lo?

Naruto yang tadinya memajang wajah sesangar Rambo karena sadar sedang disorot kamera, langsung berubah jadi cengo. Ekspresi Gaara apalagi, benar-benar priceless—

. . .

"Aaah, love at first sight. Benar-benar romantis, ya..." kata Shukaku dengan pandangan menerawang, yang langsung membuyarkan flashback Naruto. Tapi syukurlah, dengan begitu ia jadi tidak perlu mengingat kejadian selanjutnya—kejadian yang demi apapun, pengen dia delete permanen dari otaknya.

"Eh, iya... iya." Bocah itu cuma menimpali dengan tawa kikuk, sementara innernya sudah misuh- misuh nggak jelas. _Romantis pala lo peang! _umpat Naruto dalam hati. _LO SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN GUE DI DEPAN KAGE LIMA NEGARA, MENGHANCURKAN IMPIAN GUE NGEDAPETIN PIALA RANKING 1, PLUS DIKETAWAIN SEUMUR IDUP SAMA SASUKE, DAN LO MASIH SEMPET-SEMPETNYA MIKIR KAYAK GITU, HAH!? Memangnya kagak ada ya tempat lain buat jatuh cinta? Kagak bisa ya ditunda sampe ujian chuuninnya selesai, padahal hari itu adalah satu-satunya hari di mana gue ngerasa jadi manusia terkeren sejagat raya!?_

Untung Shukaku pada dasarnya emang nggak peka, jadi dia terus saja lanjut bicara. "Padahal awalnya aku khawatir, dia akan marah padaku karena insiden salah-paham kemarin. Tapi ternyata tidak juga... ah, Kyuubi-koi memang berhati emas."

"Hegh—" _WUAPA!? HATI EMAS!? GIGI LO TUH EMAS! Asal tahu saja ya, gara-gara kebodohan lo sama Pakura kemaren, nee-chan udah gemes setengah hidup pengen ngegorok lo sampai wafat! _"Bukannya apa-apa ya, Shukaku-san. Tapi... bicara tentang kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia... ehm, tidak mau kembali padamu?"

Shukaku terdiam sebentar. Sejurus kemudian matanya menyipit ketika menoleh ke arah Naruto. Nada suaranya pun mendadak berubah serius. "Oh iya, ya. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya... karena dia sudah pasti akan kembali," ujarnya, over-optimis. "Kyuubi-koi tidak bisa lari dariku, seperti pula aku tidak bisa lari darinya."

Naruto pun berdecak, kagum atas keyakinan (atau kepedean) Shukaku. Belum tahu saja dia, bahwa Kyuubi tidak akan berada ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat. Sementara ujian chuunin dilakukan tiga tahun sekali, dan Shu harus selalu berada di sekitaran Gaara—yang notabene tidak bisa sering-sering keluar Sunagakure. "Hmmm. Tapi sekarang kan Nee-chan sedang pergi nih, bagaimana kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya dalam ujian chuunin tahun ini?"

Sang tanuki melirik sebentar ke arah Gaara, yang rupanya sudah tertidur di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan. Mungkin menghitung bintang punya efek yang hampir sama kayak ngitung domba kali, ya. Pria berambut cokelat tanah itu lalu menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala, lalu memejamkan mata—sambil tersenyum seperti sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi makin bingung saja.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tetap akan datang. Aku yakin... sebentar lagi."

...

.

**To be Continued~**

**a/n:** Ebuset panjang amat nih chapter XD Gomen kalau kali ini nggak banyak humornya, mau fokusin ke konflik sih, hehe. Then hokage di sini udah Tsunade, anggap saja Minato pensiun sejak dia punya anak :P Btw, yang mau lihat humanized Kyuubi versi saya (cuman ga pake kumis, hehehe) bisa diliat di **avamura**dot**blogspot**dot**com/2012/08/kunai**dot**html** :D

Review, please?


End file.
